ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
Game Formats
The Ouran High School Host Club Visual Novel (aka video game) for Playstation 2 and Nintendo DS were developed and published by Idea Factory. The Playstation 2 game was released in 2007 and the DS game in 2009. Both games borrow strong elements from the dating sim genre, though classified as a "romantic adventure" game. They are currently only available in Japanese. Gameplay Haruhi is the only playable character. There are two goals in the game. The first goal is to entertain guests to repay Haruhi's debt. Twice per "day" in host mode, the player has to choose one of six options to best entertain a particular customer. The player must choose at the appropiate times to serve refreshments, talk about themself, ask about the client, find a conversation topic, or say nothing. A request quota must be met by the end of the game. If the customer is impressed, they are more likely to request Haruhi again. The second goal is to charm the other boys. There are many possible game endings, depending on which boy the player pursues and how much they grow to like Haruhi. Each boy's attraction to Haruhi is directly related to the player's in-game responses. At the end of the day, two charts illustrates how much profit Haruhi has made and how much each host likes her. Plot The game progresses through about five individual storylines or "episodes" that span Haruhi's first two months at Ouran. In one, the hosts visit a water park; in another, they go to the commoner department store; and in two others, Haruhi is reunited with an old friend named Sayuri and Tamaki is reunited with an old friend named Jean-Pierre. CG images are unlocked after special events. Playthrough takes about five hours. The game is heavily based on the anime. The game's opening theme is the same as the anime's while the ending theme is a violin rendition. Several scenes from the anime are treated as flashbacks in the game. The dialogue is voiced over by the anime's seiyuu. An official patch was sold for the Playstation 2 game to add an extra mini-story for each host and two new CG scenes. These stories were already included in the Nintendo DS version. Recurring Characters *Haruhi Fujioka *Tamaki Suoh *Kyoya Ootori *Hikaru Hitachiin *Kaoru Hitachiin *Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka *Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka *Renge Houshakuji *Momoka Kurakano *Kimiko Sakurazuka *Umehito Nekozawa *Ryoji "Ranka" Fujioka New Characters Jean-Pierre Léo (ジャン・ピエール・レオ) Jean-Pierre was born in France but raised in Japan. He is a childhood friend of Tamaki's who remains so even after leaving for Japan at the age of eight. He leads a rival host club at Kenran High, along with members Wang and Yoshitsuna. They arrive at Ouran to recruit Tamaki for the Kenran Host Club, and it is the player's job to convince Tamaki to stay. Yoshitsuna Goutokuji (豪徳寺由綱) Yoshitsuna is Japanese but was raised in America. His family guards international government officials, and he practices mixed Martial Arts. He is rather unsociable. Wang Long (王龍) Wang is Chinese and enrolled as a foreign exchange student in Japan. His parents are notorious in the banking industry, and he is just as calculating as them. He does not get attached to people nor show his true feelings. Tsubaki Kamigamo (上賀茂　椿) Tsubaki is a student at Ouran Academy and a frequent guest of the Host Club. She actually appears several times in the anime, unnamed, as one of Tamaki's customers; the guest who is insulted by Shiro in The Grade School Host is the Naughty Type! for her big lips. Sayuri Himemiya (姫宮小百合) Sayuri is a childhood friend of Haruhi's before Kotoko dies. She moved to America when she started elementary school but transfers to Ouran's Class 1-A hoping the Host Club can help her locate a boy she met at a ball. She is determined, competitive and a sore loser; however, she has a pure heart. Cast The original seiyuu from the anime return to voice the main characters of the game. *Maaya Sakamoto as Haruhi *Mamoru Miyano as Tamaki *Masaya Matsukaze as Kyoya *Kenichi Suzumura as Hikaru *Yoshinori Fujita as Kaoru *Ayaka Saito as Honey *Daisuke Kirii as Mori *Amika Takahashi as Sayuri *Kazunori Nomiya as Jean-Pierre *Hajime Uchino as Wang *Masakazu Sakimoto as Yoshitsuna External Links Playstation 2 (official website) Nintendo DS (official website) English open translation project Images Controls guide Gallery Ouran koukou host club ds.jpg ouran playstation 2.jpg pscover.jpg dscover.jpg introg.jpg Game image.jpg DS - tamaharu.png DS - tamaharu 2.png DS - kyoharu.png kyoharug.jpg protectingher.jpg kyoyacooks.jpg DS - shadow king and dark prince.png twinsg.jpg twinsg (2).jpg DS - kaoharu.png Hikaharugame.jpg DS - hikaharu.png honeyg.jpg DS - haniharu.png takashig.jpg DS - moriharu.png DS - haruhi and sayuri.png DS - tamaki and jean.png tamakig.jpg Ranka and Tamaki on the DS Game.png kyoyag.jpg Nekozawa in the DS Game.png Haruhi and her friend on the DS Game.png sayuri and renge.jpg entertain guests.jpg Category:Visual Novel